It Was Her After All
by PLLAftershocks
Summary: Alternate ending fan fiction based on Spoby's fight in 5x18. Based up to 2 months after their fight, with a definite alternate ending. When something happens to Aria and a new girl is mixed in with the whole Spencer and Toby situation what will happened. Will Spoby be the forever endgame? (Sorry if this summary is bad!)
1. Chapter 1

Spencer couldn't throw her cap up in the air at her graduation ceremony, she was still surprised the other girls even talked her into going to graduation at all. All that she could think was what and why? Why had Toby become so detached from her? Was it her fault that they are over? She was the one that talked him into police school after all. What had she done? What could she have done differently?

"Spence?" Aria snaps her fingers at Spencer. "Let's go." Aria says to her beginning to walk out of their row of chairs.

It's been two months since Spencer got the call from Toby saying that he do it anymore. He couldn't deal with her secrets anymore, her friends, her family, her. Spencer hasn't been herself since. She hasn't told the girls that she and Toby are over. They have noticed that she has been weird and they keep asking her what's going on but, Spencer wants nothing to do with talking about it. Spencer cries herself to sleep every night only because she doesn't know what happened she still remembers every detail from that night two months ago. The night that she called him and he told her that he couldn't talk because he had so much work, that he wouldn't come over after he got off work. She still remembers that ten minutes after that she got a phone call from him telling her that he couldn't do 'this' anymore. She remembers laying with her head hanging over the ottoman in her red shirt with white stripes and flare jeans, her hair in a braid over her left shoulder. She remembers crying but her tears running towards her hairline instead of down her cheeks because she was lying upside down. The fire place was burning warm and bright, a little too warm on her face.

Spencer has ignored every 'S.O.S.' text that the other girls have sent out over the last two months. Aria sending out most of them since another one of her and Ezra's many breaks. Spencer has had to deal with the wrath of the girls every time, she is so sick of it.

"Smile!" Ella says to the four girls as they pose for a picture.

"You guys look great!" Ted says to the four of them.

"Work those gowns," Ashley Marin says, Hanna gives her a glare the other three girls laugh.

"So do you girls want to go to Philly? Maybe get some dinner?" Mr. Hastings suggests to everyone.

Spencer chimes in, "Dad, I'm actually not feeling well. I just want to go home, maybe we can do dinner tomorrow." Hanna and Aria look at Spencer in concern and a little bit of disgust.

"Sure honey, let's go home." Mr. Hastings tells her. After Mr. and Mrs. Hastings and Spencer get home Spencer goes straight up to her room. She strips out of her blue graduation gown and cap, along with her flats and short peach colored day dress and slips into and oversized white t-shirt and baggy gray sweatpants. She sweeps her hair up into a messy bun and gets into bed. After 15 minutes of her whimpers she hears her door open.

"Spence?" it's Aria with ginger ale and tub of chunky monkey in toe. Aria knew there was more to the story than a little tummy ache from Spencer Hastings. Aria could hear Spencer's sobs from under the blanket, Aria got in the bed next to Spencer. Spencer turns over and snuggles in closer to Aria and starts to cry harder. Aria begins to rub Spencer's back,

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aria looks down and asks her. Spencer shook her head 'no'. The two of them sit there like that for over an hour, the both of them eventually fall asleep until Aria's phone rings. The two jump awake Aria pushes ignore on her phone and then rubs her eyes.

"That was Hanna, she probably wondering where I am. We were supposed to order takeout" Aria says as she gets out of the bed.

"You're leaving?" Spencer asks as she hoists herself up with one arm.

"Do you want me to leave?" Aria asks her.

"No." Spencer says quietly looking down.

"Okay, then I'm not leaving." Aria said getting back into bed. "But, if I'm staying you're going to talk to me." Aria said grabbing one of Spencer's hands.

Spencer nodded her head, "Okay, but first I'm going to go put this in the freezer because it is probably completely melted." Spencer says as she picks up the tub of ice cream from her bedside table. The two of them go down stairs Aria puts a kettle on the stove while Spencer grabs two mugs from the cupboard next to the fridge and put a tea bag in each one. Aria gets another call from Hanna this time she answers it. Hanna offers to come over to Spencer's but, Aria tells her not to worry she doesn't want to overwhelm her.

"Aria meet upstairs." Spencer tells Aria who is still on the phone with Hanna. Aria gets off of the phone, grabs her phone from the counter and goes back upstairs.

"Spence, you're really scaring us. What is going on?" Aria asks Spencer as she takes a drink from her mug.

"Toby and I are done."

"What do you mean done?" Aria asks.

"Done, over."

"Spencer what happened? When did this happened?" Aria grabs Spencer's hand again.

"I don't know, it happened two months ago." Spencer said almost in tears.

"Two months! Spence, Wait, how do you not know?" Aria interrupts her.

"I don't know. He just called me and told me he couldn't do this anymore. Then apparently he got moved to Philly for another case, I haven't seen him since." Spencer said in her high pitched voice that she uses when she's stressing out and crying.

"That's why you didn't want go to lunch in Philly today." Aria said,

"Because I don't want to see him." Spencer told her.

"Spence I know you don't want to see him. But, don't you want to know why he did what he did?" Aria asked her cautiously. Spencer seemed uneasy she had never thought of that. "I'll tell you what." Aria said standing up from the bed. "I'll drive you to Philly, we can find Toby and the two of you can talk. All you have to do it talk."

"Aria, no I don't want to see him and I don't think he wants to me." Spencer said as she watched Arai put on her leather jacket.

"Since when does it matter what he wants? Let's go." Aria said as she grabbed Spencer's hand pulled her out of her bed and threw her a tan trench coat.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Go

Chapter 2. Let's Go.

The two of them start driving after about 40 minutes of silence Spencer blurts out.

"Turn around!"

Aria pushes on her breaks the two of them jolt forward.

"Spencer!?" Aria just looks at her.

"I can't do this." Spencer starts fiddling around with her hands.

"Spence, you'll be fine. I'll be right there." Aria says giving her a quick half smile and grabbing one of her hands. Spencer leans back in her seat and grabs her head. Aria pushes on the gas and the two of them begin to move again.

1 hour later.

Aria and Spencer begin to walk through down town Philly, looking through each restaurant, book store, and coffee shop window they pass. After about 20 minutes of walking, and Aria complaining every 5 minutes that she should have worn different shoes. The two of them are about to give up but just then they hears two or three loud laughs behind them, Spencer turns around to look at two doors opening to a large brick building. Spencer turns her head to the sign next to her, 'Philadelphia Police Station.' Spencer turns back towards the building and sees a guy descending to stairs on the front of the building.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Toby." Spencer sees a guy in a man walking towards her, his head turned and waving behind him.

"Toby?" Spencer says just as the guy starts to turn back around. Just as Toby catches sight of Spencer he turns around and starts walking in the other direction. Fast. "Toby wait!" Spencer yells running after him. She grabs his arm but he yanks it away.

"Spencer, you shouldn't be here?" Toby says to her and keeps on walking.

"Toby, just talk to me." Spencer says once again in a high pitched squeak.

"Spencer I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you." The two of them are still walking fast.

"Toby." Spencer says pulling on his arm again trying to get him to stop. "Then, just listen." Toby turns around to face her. "I didn't drive for over an hour and walk the streets for 45 minutes for this. I just need you to tell me what I did. What happened with us?" Spencer said a tear forming in her eye.

"Spencer, I'm not doing this." Toby tells her trying to pull away from the tight pry of her hand on his wrist. "Spencer, let go."

"No. Not until you tell me what happened." Spencer says to him.

"Fine, you want to know what happened Spencer.-"Just then a guy walks out of the building that Toby had walked out of and now the building that Spencer and Toby are standing in front of arguing.

"Is everything okay here?" The guy asks from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, Justin. Everything's fine." Toby says to him.

"Who's this?" Justin asks Toby while giving Spencer a weird look.

"This is Spencer." There's a slight pause before Toby continues, "My ex-girlfriend"

Spencer cringed at the sound of Toby voice when the word ex-girlfriend rang out.

"Oh, awkward." Justin says like a little 5 year old. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow dude. Have a good night." Justin continues as he starts to walk away.

Just then a silver SUV slows in front them, the passenger window rolls down.

"Toby, you were supposed to meet me down the street at that little bistro that we both like." A girl about their age yells from the driver seat. The girl has chestnut brown hair and it's long and wavy, much like Spencer's.

Toby run's up to the passenger side window and says something that Spencer can't hear. Spencer makes the sound you make when you clear your throat to get someone's attention.

"Who's this?" Spencer asks Toby with a little attitude.

Toby turns around towards her, "Oh sorry, Spencer this is my-"There's a pause. "This is my girlfriend, Amelia."


	3. Chapter 3: Bumps Along The Way

Chapter 3.

Spencer stands there with a weary look on her face but then she hears Aria coming up behind her.

"Spencer, it's a little hard to walk fast in 6 inch heels." She says slowing the pace of her walk and her voice on the word 'heels.'

Just then Toby opens the passenger side door to the silver SUV not giving Spencer a word in edge wise and the SUV drives off. Spencer turns around and walks, past Aria, heading for the car at the end of the block.

"Spencer? Spencer!?" Aria yells, Spencer just keeps walking, slowly, not looking back. Aria begins to pick up the pace in her walking to catch up to her. "Spencer, what just happened?"

"He's gone." Spencer mumbles.

"He what?" Aria says confused, walking as fast as her little legs will take her.

"And Amelia? Who's Amelia? Where did he meet her? How could he move on from me so fast?" Spencer continues to mumble.

"I don't know Spence? Who is Amelia?" Aria continues.

"Aria please." Spencer says stopping for a second.

"Spencer what just happened with you too?" Aria says grabbing Spencer's arm.

"Nothing Aria, nothing happened. Toby has moved on to some other girl named Amelia. Supposedly she's his girlfriend, that's who was in that car. He wants nothing to do with me anymore." Spencer tells her.

"Oh, Spence." Aria says.

"Stop." Spencer says pulling her arm out of Aria's hand.

"Spencer?" Aria looks up at Spencer.

"This is all your fault. You are the one that made me come here and see him, talk to him." Spencer says to her.

"Spencer, I was trying to help you." Aria tells her.

"But, Aria you just made it worse." Spencer says as she begins to start walking again.

"Not, how I see it." Aria says.

"What?" Spencer says stopping to look back at her.

"Spencer, you're going off to college in 3 months. You weren't going to be able to take Toby with you to London. The way I look at it you needed this. You needed to see that Toby had moved on." Aria says to her.

"You knew?" Spencer says looking back at Aria in shock.

"Knew what?" Aria looks at Spencer with confusion.

"That Toby has a new girlfriend." Spencer asks her,

"Of course not." Aria says while crossing her arms from the brisk night wind.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

On the way home its dead silent for the first 20 minutes. But, then Spencer looks at Aria. Aria looks back at her.

"What?" Aria asks her.

"Nothing." Spencer looks back forward and shrugs.

"No, what were you going to say?" Aria continues.

"You said that I'm going to be at college in 3 months." Spencer says, looking at her again.

"Yeah, and?" Aria asks her.

"Well, so are you." Spencer says.

"Okay?" Aria is so confused.

"You can't take Ezra with you, but, wait you guys haven't broken off again have you?" Spencer attacks her with the question.

"Spencer this isn't about me."

"Aria, just answer the question." Spencer tells her.

"Fine. No, Spence Ezra and I have not broken it off, and we probably won't." Aria says slowing the car for a right turn.

"What do you mean you won't?" Spencer asks questionably.

"Because, I'm most likely not going to college." Aria tells her.

"Aria what are you talking about? You have to go to college." Spencer looks at her.

"Not if I can't." Aria says.

"What do mean can't? You have a college acceptance, and this can't be a money issue." Spencer says. Aria looks over at her and then back forward to the road. "Aria? What is going on?" Spencer continues. Just then Spencer sees a movement as Aria removes her right hand from the stirring wheel and places it on her stomach. Spencer mouth goes wide open, "Aria, you're not?" Aria looks at Spencer again.

"3 months." Aria says. Spencer is silent in shock. "I found out two weeks ago."

Spencer manages to mumble out, "Who knows?"

"No one. Well now, except you." Aria says calmly.

"How are you so calm and collective about this? Aria you're going to have a baby." Spencer says. There's silence in the car for what felt like an eternity. "How did you know?" Spencer says to break the silence.

"Well, I felt like something was wrong and then for like 3 days I kept getting sick. I thought it was just a bug. But, then I realized that I was late, like really late. So, I figured I better take a test, or 5." Aria says.

"And?" Spencer says.

"And, obviously now were here. I went to the doctor last week. They said I'm about 13 weeks. Which I figured out was the exact time frame for me and Ezra's first slip."

"Aria you have to tell him." Spencer says to her.

"I know Spence. I just don't know when or how."


	4. Chapter 4: Infamous Brunette

Chapter 4: Infamous Brunette

Two weeks later.

Aria is around 15 weeks pregnant, and she still hasn't told Ezra. Hanna and Emily now know, it was really hard for Spencer to keep that secret when she was telling Hanna and Emily about why she and Aria went to Philadelphia.

"Wait, Aria you told us that Ezra was the one that broke it off with you last month?" Spencer chimes in from thought.

"Yeah and?" Aria questions her.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Aria continuing to question her.

"Why did 'he' break it off again? But, now you're back together… again." Spencer asks.

"Alright fine, I broke it off with him because I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't handle it all, all I felt was the guilt when I was around him. I just needed a break." Aria breaths a sigh.

"Aria, you've been keeping a lot from us." Hanna blurts.

"I'm sorry. But, it was really hard to tell you guys anything without spilling the whole pot of beans." Aria says.

"So how did you guys end up back together?" Spencer asks.

"Well, he called me one night in tears, I could barely understand him so I just drove over to his apartment. He said something about how Maggie had Malcolm skype with him and Malcolm asked Ezra if he could come back to Rosewood and see him and me again. But, the second Maggie heard him ask she made him get off of the screen and she ended the call." Aria tells them.

"Oh wow." Emily says.

"Yeah, I stayed with him that night and that changed everything. He needs me and I need him." Aria continues.

"Aria, you need to tell him." Hanna pipes up.

"I know Han, but I don't know how he's going to react. I can't even think about it." Aria says.

"Aria, you're going to start showing soon. He's going to figure it out." Spencer tells her.

"You don't think I know that Spence?" Aria says with a little attitude.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

The next day.

Spencer is sitting in the brew, reading a college literature novel. Spencer looks up to the counter of the brew, where Emily is taking a young girls order. Spencer realizes that the girl look extremely familiar. Her tight, tall figure and her brown hair look all too similar to Spencer herself. Just then, the girl turns around from the counter and Spencer knows immediately. This is the infamous Amelia, Toby's Amelia.


	5. Chapter 5: Sister from Another Mister

Chapter 5: Sister from another Mister

Spencer stands and starts to gather her things but Amelia notices her, "Hey, it's Spencer, right?" She blurts hold a coffee cup in her right hand. Spencer looks up at her but doesn't say anything, "Um, hello?" Amelia continues. Spencer, still ignoring her, straps her bag over her right shoulder. "I know you know who I am." Amelia almost snotty.

"Oh? And who is that?" Spencer stabs.

"I don't think we've formally met. I'm Amelia." She says as she holds out a hand to Spencer.

Spencer turns to walk away, "Hey, I just wanted to let you know, Toby and I aren't dating." Amelia says knowing that it will stop her.

"What?" Spencer turns.

"Toby and me. We aren't dating." Amelia continues.

"Then why did he say you were?" Spencer questions.

"I'm really not sure but trust me I had a long talk with him after that." Amelia says.

"Why were you two meeting for dinner?" Spencer looking confused.

"Toby's been staying with me while working on his case in Philadelphia."

"So, you are?" Spencer still confused.

"His sister." Amelia says blankly as if no big deal.

Spencer's jaw almost hits the floor, "Sister?"

"Yeah, well step sister. I'm Jenna's twin sister." Amelia says gesturing with her hands. Spencer stays silent, "In the divorce our mom got Jenna and our dad got me. So, I stayed in Philadelphia with our dad and Jenna moved here with our mom."

'_Toby never said anything about Jenna having a twin'_ Spencer thinks.

"I decided to make a visit to Rosewood for Jenna's graduation party." Amelia continues.

"Don't take this rude our anything, but why doesn't anyone know about you? That lives here anyways." Spencer asks her.

"Well, I was supposed to come and visit my mom and Jenna a lot more. But, after Jenna's accident our father took custody away from our mom. It was just easier on Jenna and my mom if she just stayed here, in Rosewood, all the time instead of coming to Philly every weekend. But, that also meant me not coming here." Amelia tells Spencer.

"Why didn't Toby ever tell me about you?" Spencer asks her.

"I guess my parents did everything secretly so Toby's dad didn't even know about me. Toby just found out a couple months ago." Amelia says.

"Wow, I feel like you just told me your whole life story." Spencer says through a sigh.

"Yeah, sorry I tend to do that a lot." Amelia says shyly.

"I can't believe he didn't know. Not even him, nobody knew." Spencer says out loud, almost to herself.

"Yeah, well hey I have to get going. I'm meeting with Jenna for lunch but how about I give you my number and we can get together sometime." Amelia suggests.

"Yeah that sounds good." Spencer tells her.

After the two of the exchange numbers, Amelia leaves the brew and Spencer calls Aria to tell her the whole story.

"Wait so Toby didn't know at all?" Aria asks.

"No, nobody knew." Spencer tells her.

"So how did Toby find out?" Aria questions through the phone.

"She didn't say, hopefully we will get together for lunch or something." Spencer says to Aria through the phone.

"Am I free to tag along on that lunch date?" Aria asks.

"Sure, if you tell Ezra about you know what." Spencer says nonchalantly.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be my best friend? You're supposed to support me not push me into something I don't want to do."

"You're right. But I can push you into something you need to do." Spencer says just before hanging up the phone.

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I feel like I'm getting back into my old writing style. I feel like the only hard thing is me trying to start new story lines, so if anyone has any suggested story lines they think I should try please PM or just review here! I'm open to anything! One more thing, do you guys think I should try writing some of my story in other people POV? I write in third person already so I'm not sure. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret

After me and Amelia's lunch date I learned that she has a 1 year old son back in Philly who she left with the baby's father Jordan. Aria came along, so of course this intrigued her since she's in a similar situation. Amelia informed her that she needs to tell Ezra as soon as possible. She told her that after she told Jordan she was pregnant with Kinnock, if anything it made them stronger. Amelia said that her dad was extremely accepting and while it's been hard financially Aria will want that support around her. After a couple of drinks, we decided to spring a surprise attack on Toby. Amelia told us that he's almost done on his case in Philly and that he will be returning to Rosewood. Amelia is in Rosewood for a couple more days, she's helping her mother with a graduation party for Jenna. Amelia also tells Aria not to waste her life, she tells her to enroll in some local community college courses and make a life for the little one. Amelia ended up dropping out of high school when she found out she was pregnant. It's so weird that we are getting this amazing advice from someone that is the same age as us. After lunch I drop Aria off at Ezra's, praying that she will finally break the news.

ARIA'S POV

As Spencer drops me off at Ezra's apartment, I take a big sigh.

"You'll be fine, just breath. We all know Ezra, it'll be okay." Spencer says to me, as I get out of the car.

I take another deep breath, "Ugh, thank you for bringing me, I can do this." I say.

"I love you. Call me later." She says leaning over the steering wheel. I close the door and begin to walk towards the door of the building, pulling my leather jacket around me, crossing my arms.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

I knock on the door of apartment 3B.

"Aria? What's going on? Why didn't you call?" Ezra says as he answers the door surprised.

"I guess I didn't think you'd mind," I say looking down. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." he says. "What's wrong?" he asks. I'm assuming he's referring to my looking at my feet. "Hey," he grabs my chin with his right hand.

I instantly break down in tears, he grabs me and pulls me into a large hug. He places his broad chin on the top of my dainty head. I look up at him and he smiles. Ezra leans down, grasping my chin again, he kisses one of the tears away from my left eye. "What is it?"

I wrap my arms tightly around him again, snuggling into his chest. "I'm pregnant." I whimper.

Ezra doesn't say anything, we don't move. After a while in silence I finally say, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Aria, I already knew." He says.

"What?" I sniffle and look up at him.

"I've been with you for almost three years. I always know when something is going on." Ezra tells me.

"But, how?" I ask him.

"The first time you got sick, you were here with me. Then, you started gaining weight, I didn't want to say anything, but I just figured it caused from stress about graduation. But, then I connected the dots, you started to become distant and I immediately thought the worst." He tells me.

"What did you think?" I question.

"It's been a long day for you, why don't we just relax and watch a movie or something?" He proposes.

"Ezra?" I say with emphasis.

"Aria, I don't want to talk about this. You're rung out and tired, you just to relax maybe a hot shower?"

"Ezra, where did your mind go!?" I step away from his hold and cross my arms.

"I thought maybe, maybe you had cheated on me." He tells me slowly, pausing between each word.

"Who the hell would I have cheated on you with?" I retort angrily.

"I don't know Aria, you were stressed out about graduation, becoming distant from me. You had just started you photography class at Hollis." Ezra exclaims.

"You thought I had cheated on you with Clark?" I ask.

"Aria, I told you my mind went straight for the worst. I'm sorry, but when I realized that there is no way you would do that to me I put all of the pieces together and I realized that the only logical explanation was that you could be pregnant." Ezra pleads, grabbing my left hand. "I didn't want to assume or accuse you of anything, so I just waited for this moment. The moment that you would open up to me." he continues.

I don't look at him, but I grab my bottom lip with my right thumb and index finger. "Can you take me home?" I ask him.

"Can you look at me?" He asks.

I look up, "Can you take me home?" I ask again.

"No." he tells me, taking me by surprise.

"Excuse me?" I retort.

"No. We are going to sit on that couch," he points to the amber colored sofa. "You're going to curl up in my arms, and I'm going to hold you. You going to tell me everything you've been feeling, and we are going to get through this together. However long it may take." He tells me staring into my eyes.

I immediately break down again as a wave of emotions floods over me. Ezra grabs me, lifting me into his arms and we sit on the couch. His arms are wrapped tightly around me making me feel secure. I continue to blubber like a baby as Ezra kisses the top of my head.

"Don't cry my beautiful girl." He tells me.


End file.
